legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nealybealy
Talk Page i am sry but this wiki can not be there is a wiki for it coby right! Lost twilight energy (talk) 10:59, September 11, 2012 (UTC) 1. None of you stuff is copyrighted. 2. There is no rule that says there can only be one wiki. There's like 3 Ninjago wiki's, 4 Myst wiki's, each with a different style Vec Nice try lost, but it's not copyrighted. Plus, learn to spell. Enjoy your time on your wiki ;) Btw, thanks Vector! 23:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hjchjchjc Hey Nealybealy (Im hjchjchjc Hamster) on the message boards. I was wondering what the current rules are for contributing to the wiki, because I think it is very cool. I already made a teams page, but saw you deleted it. Thanks for your time, Hamster You may remmember me from the Looking for the Famous Players of LU topic that I made when I just started posting. I REALLY want to contribute to this wiki, so if there is anything I can do, please let me know. :) Hamster Oh, and BTW, I am trying to get a wiki account. Last message for today :P Can I please create a missions, worlds*, or achievements section? Most MMOs of this type have those. *If it has worlds, it could be one big map Hamster Where did you hear it was going to be called that? And just a suggestion: if they announce a different name for the game, you should change the name of this website to what ever the name is. Hamster Hi, I heard the name of the game was this via a few gaming websites. If it does change, I will change this wiki. First off, we don't need those pages yet. Secondly, I deleted that page because teams is an unnofficial part of the game, and it's fan created content. 00:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, makes sence. Hamster Yeah. You should make a Wiki account! :D 02:00, October 10, 2012 (UTC) If I do get it though, my username/name everyone else sees will probably be Hamster Hamster If I do get an account, can I help you get some pictures for badges? Hamster Is it really appropriate to have a "x com" add running in the backround? :P Hamster What are you talking about? And first off, no badges. :P An ad? I've never seen any, I use adblock :P 19:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) @Badges: Okay, fine. No badges. :P @Add: It does it like one time when ever I check here. Ill let you know if I see it again. Are you maybe going to have emoticons like on Lego Message Boards Wiki? (LMBW) Hamster Okay. And maybe we'll have emoticons. It's a little too early to think about these things, as we don't have really anything on this Wiki yet.. :P 21:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! (Im using a different computer so it may say I am a different unnamed user) I cant wait for it to come out! I hope this wiki is even more popular than the LU one Hamster Check this out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4OHSJBXcLc4 Hamster Awesome! I have my own page section :P Hamster Heres another idea: I play this other MMO called Free Realms®. Anyway, if you go to their wiki, there is a cool thing where you can adjust the background. Ill post a link if I have time, but you can also just google it. Hamster Heres the link: http://www.freerealmsinsider.com/ Anyway, in the right center of the page, if you are at the top, you will see 8 llittle circles, each with a little design on it. Some designs are two mugs, a tree, and a mountain. If you click them, it changes the background. Hamster I'm fine with how it is now :P 17:15, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay :P Do you know if they are making a pod cast for it again? Hamster. Yep. There's going to be another podcast focused on this MMOG. I heard they announced it was going to be FTP... Hamster There was a God of War ''background on the main page. ''hamster Hey Nealybealy, you still there? :P Hamster I am going to TRY to get an account today! :D It will probably be Hamster, but on the LMBs my username is hjchjchjc. Hamster Yep, I'm still here. :P Been busy, my laptop broke and has been in for repairs. :P Awesome! :D 22:54, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Another M rated game background on the activity page. Hamster Another god of war ad :( Hamster So I was looking at the funcom website, and read the 2012 report. Anyway, it said 18 months expected game time. Is that 18 months from december 2011, or from august 28? Hamster have you read the report? Hamster Hey Neal, I know this is the official wiki for the game, but if I get an account, I might make another website, but say this is the official one. Sound good, or will you ban me/block me from this one? I probably wont make one, but just incase I do. Like how there is a LU wiki, and a LU fan wiki or something like that. Anyway, I know this is the official one, and will say it is on my web. (if i make one not) :P Hamster Why? Why would you make another? It's kinda pointless at this stage.. And yes I have read the report. I've just been really busy and haven't had the time to update here. I'll work on it soon. And the ads; I have no control over them. 04:39, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, but I want to be the person who owns it (Forgot your sig?) Oh. Well, don't expect any help from me. I don't see why it matters much anyway. 02:49, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Cravin Hey Neal! It's me Cravin Colors from the forums and I am an experienced Wiki user (I am using a new account, my old one 'Separatist' has over 700 edits on one wiki) I know how to code template and more, so if you ever need help just tell me! Vader1077 (talk) 04:03, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Oh cool! Thanks for the offer, I'll tell you if I do need any help! 21:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) A wild Hamster forgot to sign.. :P I dont need your help. This one will probably be a million times better so I will just probably stay on this one :P Ok.. :P 22:26, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Im back! (With a new computer) :P And I want to help (If I have not already mentioned it a million times). :P READ BELOW Hamster (remembered this time :P) Gasp, you're back :P Okay (I think everyone has :P) :P GASP you remembered! :O :P 03:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL :P The game is scheduled to come out in... DRUM ROLL!!!! Feburary 2012! :D I cant wait! Can I make a release date topic? HAMESTER What? You mean 2013? And that's not at all accurate. Plus you've got nothing else to back that up. It is NOT coming out in February 2013. 02:52, December 25, 2012 (UTC) hehe... meant 2014. :P FAIL! They said the game was coming out 18 months away from August 2012, in otherwords: Feb. 2012... I mean 2014 :P HAMSTER Heres the proof: the anual FunCom report slide show thing. It says aimed to be released in first half of 2014. Link: http://l3cdn.funcom.com/funcomportal/pdf/investor/2012/Funcom_3Q12_presentation.pdf Hamster Aiming. That doesn't mean it's DEFINITELY going to be then. Who knows when the solid release date will be. 01:25, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Lets just hope its in Feb ;) MiniTheFig Hi Nealybealy, I'm also an experienced Wikia user, and am interested in helping as well. ℳίηίƮℏℯℱίℊ ✮Talk✮ ✱Blog✱ ✾ ✾ 03:04, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Okay, when the time comes, I'd greatly appreciate some help from you and anyone else that can. 04:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) LU Secrets Hi nealybealy, are you still in contact with the secrets of lego universe podcast crew (morgan and jonathan) and are they interested in this new mmo? if yes and yes please tell them i was a huge fan of their podcast and they should do another one for this game if it is good. thanks, lordbones 07:47, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Yeah, I am. They are interested in it. Well, they're planning to do one on it. 20:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Klint. :P Hey, I might start contributing to this wiki once Beta comes up... Have you heard anything about it? AND are you the Nealybealy from secrets of LU podcast thingy? :P ~Klint Okay. I haven't heard much about it, besides what I've already posted here. Yes, I am Nealybealy from the Secrets of LEGO Universe podcast. :P And the Nealybealy on Youtube and in LU. And all that. :P 01:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I didn't see your message, so I didn't reply sooner, I'ma busy guy. :P Yeah, I loved that podcast. 'Tis a shame LU ended. Hopefully the MMO will be just as good, or better. ~Klint It's okay. :P Good to hear. Indeed, it stinks. I hope it will be. 22:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Note Hello, I recently made a wiki on the same topic of yours (http://minifiguresonline.wikia.com), I hope we both don't have trouble with having two wiki's on the same topic (I am totally fun with you having yours) it's just that i'm worried that your concerned that there is another wiki about the same topic--anyways, I am just saying. Good luck with the wiki! Arctrooper1077 (talk) 23:27, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Eh, I'm not sure that was a wise decision. This name isn't even confirmed to be true. So we've all just made the mistake of making wikis based on a tentative title XD Don't even see why you bothered to make another wiki, but whatever.. 23:47, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, sorry for the inconvenience although I decided to make another wiki because I didn't really like that you use "lego"minifigures.wikia.com it didn't feel right for some reason but good luck. Arctrooper1077 (talk) 00:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well it is LEGO...This isn't even the game's name. Hasn't been confirmed or even noted. If it was the right name, I would've expected Funcom to take it down from the sources that said that was the name. Good luck with all of us having the wrong name! :D 02:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well if you look at my site's front page it looks pretty nice plus I am experienced with wiki text, when the official name IS announced we can work together to make a wiki with the official name using my wiki text skills and photo editing skills combined with your pure knowledge of the game, sound good? :P Arctrooper1077 (talk) 17:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Here? You still there Neal? :P Hamster Yes, I am still here. :P Waiting for more info. :P 22:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Its annoying. There is all this stuff about the Chima Online game, but non about the Minifigures one :P (You forgot your sig, eh? :P) Anyways, yeah. It really is. Guess they're getting lazy with the minifigures, or making it REALLY good. :P 22:15, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hi Nealy! Sherman told me to leave you a message before I started editing here and such. So just let me know if I get too annoying or if I dont edit things the way you want! :) Goggles99 (talk) 00:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! Oh okay. Haha, okay! 00:21, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hamster returns.. Hey Neal, its your favorite wiki user :P... HAMSTER. Ya... im back. Just to warn ya :P Whats new? Hamster Hiya. :P Welcome back. :P Not much. 23:53, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey and thanks NealyBealy. I am always happy to help with any wiki so I will be here often to help with things when needed. Anyways thanks and see you on the wiki. :D :) BlueJay11 (talk) 02:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC) My Latest Edits Hey NealyBealy, I have lately been doing some edits around the wiki and I am sorry if they aren't productive. All I am trying to do is help... BlueJay11 (talk) 23:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Keep it only to confirmed information that there is enough information for, don't go off and make assumptions, please. I know, and thanks for helping! 00:17, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmm. If ye think meesas edits assumptions erase all of it if ye want. Ye are da boss and yousa free ta change any of da fail edits. Anyways enough with the crazy talk :P. Yeah, yeah I know my edits may have been assumptions and I am sorry if I made and atomic bomb appear in your head and explode. XD. Thanks for your thanks and sorry about my assumptions I just thought they were completely confirmed. Thats why I messaged you on your wall about it so you could see if they were okay now I know I was overdoing it and I have learned so thanks for being a good wiki leader. ;) BlueJay11 (talk) 02:43, June 15, 2013 (UTC) LOL! No problem! Well, a screenshot of the monorail does not prove that it'll do anything, it may not even appear in the final game, so it's not needed at all. You weren't very specific :P Oh good, and no problem! 04:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Guess who got a Wikia account? :O Live chat Live chat? :D -=Rocker Hamster=- 21:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm on. :P 22:00, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Live chat? :D -=Rocker Hamster=- 20:32, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Why? :P 22:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Because I saw the videos for the Chima Online MMO. :O -=Rocker Hamster=- 00:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Awful, isn't it? :P 20:00, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey nealy, I was wonding since I am really devoted to this knew game that it would be good to start contributing all I know and will know about the game to this wiki. That being said, I would like to be an admin here, I am doing this now so that when the game gets really popular I am not one of many requests to be an admin here. I am already trying to get back to it with my youtube, because I found that those who put out LU stuff before it was popular became very popular in the lego youtube community. So, what do ya say? ;) Ooh can I be an admin? :P I will act more serious if so xD -=Rocker Hamster=- 14:07, July 21, 2013 (UTC) No to both of you. I am not even taking requests right now. I'm on vacation till Tuesday anyway. :P 22:26, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Back :D Any news? -=Rocker Hamster=- 00:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, hopefully we'll hear more later this month! And welcome back :D 17:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I hope this game is not the mouse click game... that would be terrible. And I took a closer look at the Minifigures animated, and their arms look weird :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 00:46, August 8, 2013 (UTC) It looks like from the 2 space pictures and one of the mythology pictures it could be non-first screen person (Like what LU was :P) It looks like it shows the whole area :( It better not :P I will be so mad :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 00:55, August 8, 2013 (UTC) It won't be. Why would you do that? :P And the old screenshots, well, don't go by those; just go by the new ones. Don't be too quick to judge the game, we have seen very little so far! :D 02:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay xD I can not wait! I hope it has good music :P The Chima one has childish music :P LU was the best music ever... Dragons Prophet also has good music :P The Funcom Q2 Report comes out August 30th :D -=Rocker Hamster=- 15:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Same! I expect it will, but who knows. :P Well, back in Closed Beta, they reused LU music, so that was nice. But the new music isn't nearly as bad as the music LEGO has for LEGO Friends... And I wouldn't know, never heard of it. :P Yay! :D 16:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Which closed beta!? :O Closed Beta for Chima Online. 15:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Wow :o Like which songs? -=Rocker Hamster=- 02:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) You keep forgetting to make sections here.. :P How do you know there are 2 worlds with no names? :o -=Rocker Hamster=- 18:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure it was mentioned back in one of the press releases. 21:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yay :D }-=Rocker Hamster=- 21:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Yup! 21:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hello! :) I was wondering - should I add the template to the articles that only have one or two sentences? Thanks. :) --Legofanyoda (Talk) Hiya! I think I've covered all the pages I'd considered a stub, so leave it as is for now. 00:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Beta? Neal, is beta supposed to be this fall or in January? -=Rocker Hamster=- 23:29, August 14, 2013 (UTC) I don't know yet. Hopefully we'll hear more about when soon. 00:24, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I can not wait for the report in 15 days :P Hopefully will have some good information! :D Do you have any idea what they are going to put in the report? -=Rocker Hamster=- 23:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Can I make a "Power Bricks" page? -=Rocker Hamster=- 23:29, August 15, 2013 (UTC) We've got one..? Power Brick is a page. 23:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Hehe I knew that :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 00:51, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Neal, I noticed, on all the releases of info, Funcom called it Lego Minifigures. Is there any chance that "Lego Minifigures" could be the name of the game? I hope not, Lego Minifigures Online sounds cool :P -=Rocker Hamster=- 00:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) LEGO Minifigures is the theme, not the name of the game. LEGO Minifigures Online is the name. 03:04, August 16, 2013 (UTC) That has a nice ring to it :P It should be the wiki's motto :P You know if Jamesster, Patch, or Mythrun are going to head over here? And I am assuming I should not any more pages :P Did you hear that thing Jamesster said? About how they were pondering about selling Lego Universe minifigures a while ago? -=Rocker Hamster=- 03:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) We'll see. :P Yes, I've known that for quite awhile. 07:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Sim Haha... So true, the full staff of the LU wiki will come soon. The first staff member has arrived. And hey, what would you do with the other 2 wikis? :P -- Sim Yay! What do you mean? :P 07:10, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Neal, how do I put it in a section? :P And also, where on earth did you find out this new amazing information? :D -=Rocker Hamster=- 16:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC)